Caminhos Cruzados
by Darts of Pleasure
Summary: (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO) Camille é obrigada a mudar-se para Minnesota após o falecimento da sua avó e acaba reencontrando o seu melhor amigo de infância, Logan, depois de quase seis anos. Não se deixe enganar por esse resumo tosco, por favor.


_**Resumo:**_ (UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO) Camille é obrigada a mudar-se para Minnesota após o falecimento da sua avó e acaba reencontrando o seu melhor amigo de infância, Logan, depois de quase seis anos. Não se deixe enganar por esse resumo tosco, por favor. A banda Big Time Rush nunca existiu.

_**Disclaimer: **__Big Time Rush e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Nickelodeon, ao Scott Fellows e a Sony. Não tenho culpa se eles são tão inspiradores e façam com que diversas ficwritters daqui escrevam sobre eles, não é mesmo?_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Logan suspirou cansado mais uma vez em seu quarto enquanto tentava dar o nó na gravata que sua mãe havia separado para ele. Por mais que o rapaz odiasse usar aquelas roupas extremamente formais, sua mãe não abrira mão que ele vestisse um terno para que ele lhe acompanhasse no funeral da Senhora Roberts, que desde a época em que ele se mudara para Minnesotta, ela vivia na casa em frente a sua. Ela já era uma senhora de idade e que não resistira uma batalha contra um câncer aos sessenta e nove anos.

Ele estava mais quieto e cabisbaixo do que o costume e sua mãe, Sylvia, sabia bem o porquê. A mesma doença que tirara a vida da sua querida vizinha fora a mesma que também levou o óbito do seu marido há seis anos atrás. Logan não gostava de falar a respeito, mas ela sabia que quanto mais ele se refugiava em seu quarto, atrás dos seus livros escolares, era o seu jeito de tentar fugir do mundo real e das lembranças doloridas que sempre perturbavam o menino de dezessete anos.

"Mãe, eu não consigo acertar o nó dessa coisa! Será que eu não posso ir sem a gravata?" Logan entrou na cozinha resmungando, com a gravata cinza esverdeada em mãos.

"É porque você não tem paciência..." Igual ao seu pai, a senhora Mitchell completou em sua mente e sabia que o filho fizera o mesmo. Quantas vezes ele não presenciou esse diálogo entre os pais, ainda mais de manhã cedo antes dele ir para a escola? Ambos se encararam em silêncio até que Sylvia beijou a bochecha do filho. "Eu só tenho que pegar a minha bolsa, então poderemos ir até a casa da Juliette."

Logan concordou com a cabeça antes da mãe seguir para o segundo andar da casa e então o menino decidiu beber um gole d'água. Ele olhou pela janela e viu uma tímida movimentação em frente à casa da sua vizinha e por alguns instantes ele sentiu o coração bater acelerado, como se ele soubesse que algo diferente, talvez especial, estivesse prestes a acontecer. Logan sorriu e deu de ombros, sentindo-se idiota por deixar-se levar por sentimentos inadequados mesmo que por breves instantes. Hoje o dia era de luto e não de mudanças.

"Podemos ir?" Ele questionou a mãe que ajeitava o vestido pela terceira vez e ela concordou com a cabeça. Logan abriu a porta de casa para a mãe e esperou ela passar para poder trancar a porta, checando pela última vez se ele trazia consigo sua carteira e chaves do carro, já que teriam que dirigir até o cemitério no final da tarde.

Faltavam duas semanas para o começo do Verão, porém o vento frio em Minnesotta dava a sensação de que eles nunca saíram do Inverno. O braço de Logan estava entrelaçado no de sua mãe e ele tentava esquentar a mão livre no bolso da sua calça social, porém aquela sensação boa não o abandonava de jeito algum e apesar de estar se sentindo feliz, o garoto não poderia simplesmente entrar na casa da sua ex-vizinha todo sorridente. Logo ele viu sua mãe abraçar uma pessoa que não lhe era tão estranha e Logan manteve uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Filho, você não lembra do John? Ele é o filho da Juliette e pai daquela sua amiguinha de infância." Logan então reconhecera o homem e desejou-lhe os seus sentimentos. Wow. Há quantos anos ele não via John Roberts? Provavelmente o último encontro deles fora um pouco depois do velório de seu pai, pois John e a mãe tiveram uma briga um pouco antes dele voltar para Los Angeles - onde ele vivia com a família - e por um bom tempo ele deixou de visitar a mãe. Quando os dois voltaram a ter contato, a senhora Roberts era quem viajava, com a desculpa que ela precisava passar um tempo próximo à praia para ser mais feliz.

Por isso que Logan nunca mais vira Camille, a menina que se tornou sua amiga quando ele tinha por volta de cinco anos de idade. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, porém ele era meses mais velho do que ela. Como seus pais viviam em outro estado, os dois só podiam se ver nas férias de Verão e também nos feriados de Ação de Graças e Natal - quando ele mesmo não ia para o Texas, visitar a sua família. Os dois eram inseparáveis quando estavam juntos e um pouco depois da briga entre seu pai e sua avó, Camille conseguiu o endereço de Logan e os dois passaram a se corresponder por carta já que a ligação da Califórnia até Minnesota era cara demais.

Imediatamente os olhos castanhos do garoto arregalaram-se enquanto sua mãe conversava agora com algumas vizinhas e o pai de Camille cumprimentava as outras pessoas que chegavam na casa da sua avó. Ela com certeza deveria estar por ali e agora ele estava temeroso se deveria procurar por ela. Logan então começou a ficar tenso e com falta de ar devido a mistura de diversos perfumes dentro da casa fechada, por isso ele resolveu caminhar até quintal da sua vizinha, passando pela imensa porta da cozinha só que ao invés de relaxar por finalmente respirar um pouco de ar puro, o seu coração falhou uma batida.

Ela também estava evitando a casa, as vozes, o cheiro, as lembranças...

E estava sentada no balanço que costumava a ser o favorito de Logan e imediatamente o garoto lembrou de quando eles brincavam ali juntos, de mãos dadas. Ela dizia que tinha medo de ir alto demais e ele lhe dava a segurança de que se eles um dia fossem tocar as estrelas com os pés, fariam isso juntos - e não os julguem, eles tinham apenas seis anos quando diziam tais coisas.

Quando Camille olhou em sua direção, a própria parecia tão surpresa e ansiosa quanto ele e, diferente de Mitchell que não conseguia sair do lugar, Camille andou em sua direção em passos ainda incertos. A garota então parou diante do agora quase homem, tão mais alto do que ela, porém os seus olhos estavam conectados de uma forma como se tivessem passado a vida inteira juntos.

"Logie..." Ela sussurrou antes dos braços do garoto envolverem a sua cintura em um abraço que mesclava saudades e uma tentativa de reconfortar uma amiga de infância.

"Meus sentimentos, Cammy." Ele suspirou antes de beijar o topo da cabeça da garota, que estava ainda mais linda do que ele poderia imaginar. Camille sempre fora maravilhosa, mas em nenhuma das suas fantasias ela estava tão perfeita quanto na vida real. Mas o cheiro do seu shampoo ainda era de mel e ele tinha a sensação de que estava abraçando a amiga que tinha acabado de chegar para passar as férias na casa da avó.

"Obrigada. Eu sei que eu deveria estar mais feliz por te ver agora, mas..." A voz da menina falhou e Logan abriu um meio sorriso, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que estava diante dos seus olhos.

"Hey, eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Eu também adoraria dizer que estou muito feliz por você está aqui, mas infelizmente as circunstâncias não são as melhores."

Camille fungou antes de puxar Logan para mais um abraço recomfortante. Ela sabia que ele já tinha lidado com uma perda ainda mais intensa do que a dela, por isso talvez ele tivesse aquele abraço tão gostoso. Ou talvez fosse mesmo o carinho do seu melhor amigo de infância que fizesse tudo parecer menos doloroso.

"Eu vou morar aqui, Logan." A morena sussurrou com o rosto escondido ainda no peitoral do amigo e ela sentia-se um tanto mal por molhar a blusa do menino com as suas lágrimas, por isso ela deu um passo para trás. "Meu pai decidiu ontem enquanto eu e minha mãe estávamos a caminho do LAX." O pai de Camille estava em Minnesotta há algumas semanas já, acompanhando a evolução clínica de sua mãe, porém a menina ficara em Los Angeles por causa da escola e sua mãe também tinha que trabalhar.

"Mas... isso é uma boa notícia, não?" Logan queria poder gritar de felicidade, mas mais uma vez ele lembrou que aquela situação não permitia tamanho roupante de alegria. Ele queria dizer que ainda lembrava das promessas que eles fizeram quando pequenos, só que aquela não era a melhor ocasião. Quem sabe depois que ela se mudar, talvez ele tenha a chance de dizer tudo o que não pode ter falado nos últimos seis anos.

"É, eu acho. Eu vou ter que voltar para casa no começo da semana que vem para terminar esse ano letivo, mas a partir do Outono eu começo a estudar aqui." Ela secou as lágrimas e deu de ombros. Ela queria ter mais tempo para conversar com o garoto, porém sua mãe aparecera na porta da cozinha, chamando os dois para irem até o cemitério. Logan praguejou aquele momento em sua mente, porém foi pego de surpresa quando os dedos delicados de Camille cobriram a sua mão.

"Fica comigo no cemitério?" A menina implorou em um sussurro e Logan entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, respondendo-a com aquele simples gesto. Mal sabia ela que Logan faria de tudo para confortá-la e por isso ele não se importou em secar suas lágrimas durante o funeral da sua querida vizinha.

* * *

_O começo dessa história foi bem mais triste do que eu imaginava, mas eu precisava deixar claro que Logan e a Camille eram bem próximos quando pequenos e trazer a notícia de que a Cammy está de mudança para Minnesotta! Yay!_

_Bom, a fic não vai ser tão triste quando esse começo, porém alguns momentos serão ainda meio tristinhos... E esse também é um projeto que vão ter mais capítulos do que a 'Come Into My World', mas assim como ela, essa idéia veio de um sonho que eu tive._

_Espero que vocês gostem e COMENTEM!_

_Ah, e se vocês quiserem ver as roupas que o Logan e a Camille estão usando, é só vir aqui: www . polyvore caminhos_cruzados / collection?id=1962785 - retirem os espaços ao colarem o endereço no navegador de vocês. E a minha ideia é de criar um set para cada um dos dois - e talvez para os outros personagens conforme eles forem aparecendo na história - a cada capítulo!_

_Um comentário sempre deixa uma ficwritter mais feliz!_

_Beijos,_

_Mila._


End file.
